


Sunrise Confessions

by Jenjen96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Love, Season 6 sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjen96/pseuds/Jenjen96
Summary: The season 6 finale sucked, so I'm making myself feel better by rewriting that one Bellarke crumb at the end to something I think we would all enjoy.





	Sunrise Confessions

Bellamy walks through his reuniting friends; eyes on the ground, thinking over the last few hours. He looks up and his heart freezes. _Clarke_. She's standing in front of him, staring back. 

As soon as their eyes meet, they each rush to the other. Clarke throws her arms around his neck as he grasps as her waist. _ Thank God, she's safe_. He turns his head, face in her hair, just breathing her in. She nuzzles into his shoulder before slowly pulling away.

"I heard about Abby. I'm-"

Clarke shakes her head, lips trembling as tears well in her eyes. "I tried to do better. I did. And then I lost my mom." She gasps, frantic. "Tell me it was worth it. Tell.. tell me it was worth it."

He reaches forward, hands grasping her cheeks, fingers twisting in her hair. "Hey. Hey. We did. We did do better." His eyes look intently into her own. "I have to believe that that matters." 

She closes her eyes and releases a shaky breath. He pulls her face close, resting his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he sighs. Voice shaking, "I-I love you, Clarke. It'll be okay. As long as we're together." He pulls her closer. Finally, _finally_, kissing her. Like he's wanted to do ever since they were young and innocent. She gasps, but kisses him back deeper. 

After a minute, they slowly pull apart. She reaches for him and pulls him into another hug, grasping onto him tightly. 

"I love you, too, Bellamy. So much."


End file.
